


Unsaid Emily

by nolu



Series: jatp fics [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, unsaid emily scene but from emily’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: a short alternate POV fic! the unsaid emily scene from emily’s pov. kinda hate it but hopefully someone enjoys :’)
Relationships: Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: jatp fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Unsaid Emily

“Did I hear the doorbell?” Emily Patterson walked into her living room to see a girl in a patterned purple sweater, a piece of paper in her hands.  
Mitch smiled softly at her as she walked into the room “Hi hon, this is Julie.”  
“Hello Julie,” She smiled at the girl, wondering why she was there. “That’s a beautiful sweater.”  
Julie looked down, a sadness in her eyes only a person who’s lost something they loved could have. It reminded her of the hollow look her husband sometimes had. The sadness that was always in her own eyes. “Thanks,” Julie responded, a small smile on her face. “It’s my mom’s.”  
“Julie lives in the house where Luke and the band used to rehearse,” He started. “She was just telling me she found a song that Luke wrote.” Emily’s eyes widened, her heart pounding. Her eyes darted to the piece of paper Julie was holding.  
“It’s a song about a girl named Emily.” Julie said, a hit of confusion in her voice.  
Her heart dropped, a flood of excitement, hurt, and guilt flooding her all at once. “I- I’m Emily.” She stammered, not sure what to expect.  
“I think your son might have written this song for you.” Emily’s hands shook as she unfolded the delicate piece of paper.  
_First things first, start the scene in reverse, all of the lines rehearsed, disappeared from my mind._  
She felt her eyes well up with tears. This was her Luke.  
_When things got loud, one of us running out, I should have turned around, but I had too much pride._  
Emily remembered that day with pristine clarity. The defiance and anger in her son’s eyes, the sound of him pedaling away into the night. The last night that she saw her Luke. She remembered the gut wrenching sobs, the distraught look on her husband’s face. The night her heart had shattered to a million pieces, never to be fully mended again.  
_No time for goodbyes, didn’t get to apologize, pieces of the clock that lies broken,_  
She remembered the frantic calls to neighbors, police, anyone who could bring her son home.  
_If I could take us back, if I could just do that,_  
Emily wished with all her heart that they could relive that day. She would be understanding. She would support her Luke, even if music was something she herself was skeptical about.  
_Write in every empty space the words “I love you” in replace then maybe time would not erase me_  
She felt tears running down her face, her heart breaking all over again. Oh Luke, nothing could ever erase you. You’re too strong for that.  
If you could only know, I’d never let you go,  
Her breath caught. She hoped he knew that she could never let him go. That she never let him go.  
_All the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave,  
Unsaid Emily._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on tumblr @emiikas


End file.
